lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blaze22b
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Gokicollo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- That Uknown L! (Talk) 20:49, 21 September 2012 Welcome Hi dude welcome to the site, leave me a message if you need anything, also check the: Clean Up Wars Force And tell me if you want to join, you should read the main page and the Special Page: The Rules of Dragon Ball Wars Wiki(TRDBWW) to help you understand, how the site works. 21:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Recent Edits Please remember to use correct spelling and to put capitals in articles, also make sure that the information you add on pages with canon information, is accurate, also do not put the category db wiki, this wars wiki not db wiki, there's no need for a category like that. 18:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Category I'm going to say this again, do not put the Dragon Ball wiki category, this is Dragon Ball Wars Wiki not Dragon Ball wiki. 18:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Wikis exist for creating and reading pages so by all means yes, of course you can add it, but make sure you add references and use proper grammar and spelling, also remember to sign your posts. 19:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Absense Dude why did you leave the wiki? 12:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, remember to study then and only come here when you have finished your homework, or you know when you have free time. 12:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi stopping by to congratulate you, you have been given rollbacker rights, so you can undo edits more quickly.-- 22:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi dude I haven't checked in you in a while, are you still visiting the site? 16:14, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Signatures again Again please sign your posts, so people we know who is posting, never forget to add your signature. 12:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, this http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/Chat_use blog is about an important discussion, regarding our use of the chat tool, I'm suggesting a big change on how we could use the chat for the future and your opinion on the subject will be very much appreciated-- Raginggohan 19:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning Cursing is not allowed on this site, so please don't curse on blogs, I removed the curse word you added, but don't do it again, this is your first warning. If you don't remember the rules please read them again, the link is on the main page. Raginggohan 13:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) hi Why did you stop editing here?Raging Gohan 15:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Important blog Hi there's a blog that every user should comment, just check, this is an important blog about the wikis future: http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/This_wiki_is_dying. Raging Gohan Inactivity Did you leave the wiki?Raging Gohan 19:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well it's still good that you're around, anyway please remember to sign your posts.Raging Gohan 23:07, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Are you still visiting this site?Raging Gohan 13:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi dude our wiki is being merged with the lookout/supreme dragon ball wiki: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Dragon_Ball_Wiki so this wiki will be closed, you can move your edits there. --Raging Gohan 16:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC)